Bouquet
by Dulanoire
Summary: La petite Luna a la permission d'aller dans le champ près de chez elle. Et elle décide de faire un beau bouquet pour Maman!


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un petit texte sur Luna, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'aime bien ce personnage définitivement...

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, et merci aux personnes qui pensent à me laisser des reviews!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La fillette court dans un champ. Des criquets bondissent au fur et à mesure de son avancée avant de s'éloigner de cette intruse remuante. Elle semble aux anges et regarde tout autour d'elle n'osant y croire. Partout des fleurs, des grandes, des petites, de toutes les couleurs. Là, une simple marguerite éclaire de ses blancs pétales l'herbe verte aux reflets dorés, plus loin, plusieurs boutons d'or attirent l'attention de l'enfant. Elle s'approche, s'accroupit comme un crapaud paresseux et observe les abeilles chargées de pollen qui passent de fleur en fleur. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds passe devant ses yeux. Elle souffle, pour la rejeter en arrière et ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mèche retomber devant ses iris bleus. Alors elle secoue la tête, effrayant une abeille un peu trop curieuse... Son horizon est à nouveau dégagé.

La petite se relève et se met à tourner sur elle même. Les bras écartés, ses cheveux tels une traînée de comète, elle tourne en regardant le ciel. Elle rit et sourit, tandis que le firmament se reflète dans son regard pur. Puis doucement, elle se laisse glisser à terre, s'allongeant sur le dos au milieu des herbes hautes. Tout près de sa joue, un coquelicot se penche. Sa corolle est trop large pour sa jeune tige, il semble à deux doigts de se rompre. Le rouge éclatant donne une idée à l'enfant. Un bouquet ! Elle va faire un bouquet pour maman !

Elle saute sur ses pieds, emplie d'une nouvelle vitalité. Puis elle regarde autour d'elle, jaugeant d'un œil critique les fleurs qui s 'offrent à elle. La blonde avance de quelques pas et cueille d'un geste assuré trois cardamines des prés en faisant attention de prendre de longues tiges. Les nombreuses fleurs blanches et légèrement parfumées lui conviennent et elle s'autorise un sourire satisfait. Après, elle jette son dévolu sur un grand bleuet, quelques coquelicots carmin et deux reines des prés qui la fait éternuer lorsque du pollen vient chatouiller son nez. Quatre boutons d'or rejoignent le bouquet qui commence à prendre forme. La fillette est patiente et exigeante, elle choisit chaque fleur avec attention. Maman aura le plus joli bouquet du monde ! Elle se le promet. Une poignée de knauties des champs et de léotodons variables ajoutent leur mauve tendre et leur jaune lumineux à l'ensemble. Elle dédaigne les fleurs de fenouil sauvage, trop communes, et leur préfère un plantain sauvage et une marguerite.

C'est assurément un beau bouquet ! Mais la petite fille continue d'amasser ses fleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse presque plus le tenir, même avec les deux mains. Alors, heureuse et satisfaite, elle court jusqu'au petit village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Elle traverse la grand'rue, passe devant le bureau de poste toujours fermé ou presque, et devant le marchand de journaux. Les deux boutiques sont moldues selon papa. Mais la maison bleue, là sur la gauche, est celle des Diggory. Elle aime bien leur fils, Cédric. Il est plus grand mais il est toujours gentil avec elle. Même quand elle est triste... Il lui a donné un bonbon à la violette un jour. Elle a toujours le papier, attaché à son collier. Comme breloques, il y a aussi un petit flacon rempli de sable, un médaillon avec une photo et une mèche de cheveux blonds.

La petite fille continue de courir. Mais instinctivement, elle ralentit... Le ciel s'obscurcit. De gros nuages gris cachent le soleil de cette fin d'après midi. Alors elle accélère, dérapant sur les graviers et évitant les nids-de-poule sur la route. Il ne faut pas que la pluie abîme les fleurs pour maman !

Enfin, elle arrive là où elle voulait aller. Elle ouvre le portail qui grince sinistrement. Tout est calme, comme toujours. Les galets blancs roulent sous ses pieds, et un vent léger agite les cyprès. Maman aime beaucoup le vent et les arbres. Les fleurs aussi. Elle en mettait toujours dans les cheveux de la fillette quand elle était encore petite. Mais maintenant elle est grande, c'est Papa qui l'a dit. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne doit plus pleurer...

Elle arrive devant sa mère. Une large pierre de marbre cache la femme aux yeux du monde. Quelques fleurs, à peine fanées, ornent la tombe... L'enfant pose le bouquet, enlevant les tristes végétaux défraîchis. Elle l'arrange tout en murmurant une berceuse, celle là même que lui chantait sa mère quand il fallait dormir. Elle sourit toujours, mais ses lèvres tremblent un peu. Une photo figée montre une magnifique jeune femme, aux longs cheveux clairs, en train de sourire à l'objectif. La petite fille lui ressemble un peu, sauf que son regard est plus rêveur. Elle s'assied à genoux, appuyant ses bras nus sur la pierre froide. Elle pose sa tête sur ses bras, et laisse sa blonde chevelure couvrir son visage. Une larme roule le long de sa joue comme une perle salée. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa tristesse. Une goutte tombe sur sa tête. Et soudain, c'est le ciel qui se déchire en deux et qui pleure pour l'enfant.

Elle se redresse, vive et alerte. Puis elle regarde son bouquet. La pluie sauvage blesse les tendres corolles, les aplatissant sous sa colère. Non ! Les fleurs de Maman ne doivent pas être abîmées, ce doit être le plus beau bouquet du monde !

Luna Lovegood, 8 printemps et presque toutes ses dents, se précipite sur les fleurs et les protège de son petit corps mince. Sa jolie robe bleue est bientôt complètement trempée. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle veut abriter les fleurs. Cependant, elle a vite froid... Elle commence à trembler. L'eau s'infiltre sous sa robe, elle croit même qu'elle lui mouille les os. Elle se met à pleurer, désespérée. Si seulement les fleurs pouvaient être protégées, si seulement l'eau ne les touchait plus ! Toute à sa peine, elle ne se rend pas compte que la pluie ne l'atteint plus. Pourtant, elle entend toujours les gouttières chanter, les gouttes heurter le sol, le vent siffler. Quand elle relève la tête, elle voit comme une sorte d'arc transparent au dessus d'elle.

N'osant y croire, elle se redresse, timide. L'eau ne la touche plus, pas plus que les fleurs. Une bulle les enlace, empêchant la pluie de leur tomber dessus. Ne sachant pourquoi, elle reste assise sur la pierre, regardant les éléments se déchaîner. Alors qu'elle attend, elle voit quelqu'un apparaître soudainement devant la tombe et la prendre dans ses bras. L'homme répète plusieurs fois son nom, ne se rendant même pas compte de la bulle anti-pluie ou du plus beau bouquet du monde. ... Mais elle ne lui en veut pas. Il est comme ça son papa !


End file.
